


Pressure

by Sillian



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Sex, Other, jon is pushy, no happy ending, spine is Not interested, tw for pressuring spine into sexual/intimate situations he isn't comfortable with!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillian/pseuds/Sillian
Summary: Spine just wants a peaceful morning to himself in the library. That is not what he gets.might be triggering if you have issues with pushy partners and non-consensual kissing/contact! No sex or r*pe in my fic thanks. I don't usually write angst, don't @ me.
Kudos: 11





	Pressure

Quiet mornings in Walter Manor were rare. Rabbit was still in stasis, and Spine had no choice but to conclude that that was probably the reason why things hadn't been turned upsidedown yet. Walter Workers walked at a leisurely pace, rather than running full pelt as they made their way through the halls. It was peaceful. The kind of morning that Spine could almost enjoy. Almost. There was a nagging feeling somewhere in the back of his mind, the kind that made you squirm when you tried to pin it down. Something was bothering him, even at a time as seemingly tranquil as this.

Throughout all these years of chaos, fire, explosions and other general misfortunes, the Walter Manor Library still survived. Not as grand is it could have been, perhaps, but Spine was a modest robot. He was more than satisfied with the collection of books there, and it was towards the library he headed now, a cup of coffee in hand. Maybe Michael Reed was rubbing off on him, but even though he couldn't drink the stuff he found the smell comforting; invigorating, but familiar, and he found himself keeping a cup nearby during his reading sessions. He would be the first to tell you about setting the mood when trying to get into a good book, and he found that a warm cup of coffee and a comfortable chair in a quiet library created an ideal ambience for losing yourself in books for hours at a time; which was entirely his intention this morning. It wasn't until he heard some rushed footsteps running towards him that he realised that his plans for a peaceful morning would be short-lived.

Jon was hurtling down the hallway, and grabbed onto the back of his shirt shamelessly the second that Spine was within his reach. Spine liked Jon, considered him a close friend, but-

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiine! Why are you going in there?? Come hang out in my room!"

There it was. Jon had been worse and worse the past few months, completely disregarding Spine's boundaries and comfort for his own ends, his own satisfaction. Jon was seemingly oblivious to how Spine's mood dropped like a lead weight, earning nothing but a hiss of steam as he tensed and then did his best to relax. It didn't help.

"Jon, let me go. I just- I just wanted to read. We can hang out later?" He asked, able to keep a level tone for the time being at least. Even as Jon moved to wrap his arms around Spine's waist, he stood stock-still, clenching his free hand as Jon spoke.

"nu-uh. Come sit with me!"

The demand was simple. There was no room here for negotiation. It wasn't that Spine objected to going into Jon's room to hang out, he hung out in Zer0's room all the time! He liked getting away from everyone to spend time with his friends. No, it was that he knew what that *meant*, and what it meant was *uncomfortable.* He knew where this was going, how difficult it would be to get out of it. He didn't want this. But Jon was firmly holding him by the waist now, pulling at him, trying to drag him down the hall, and he could practically see the look Jon would give him if he snapped and told him no. He couldn't disappoint Jon like that, not now, not ever. Steeling himself, he made up his mind; he would suck it up, pull himself up by his bootstraps. Jon being happy was more important. He could handle a bit of discomfort, right? Through gritted teeth, he muttered a reply.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

The words felt like he was chewing on nails, like coughing up broken glass. He didn't want this. He could feel himself starting to daydream as he followed Jon down the hall; struggling not to space out. He didn't want this. Why was he doing this? He was doing this for Jon. Jon was worth this. He didn't want to upset Jon, he could take this. He was tougher than Jon, he was tough enough for this. He still wasn't sure, after all this time, if robots could feel fear. If they could, that was definitely what he felt as he stepped through Jon's door and heard it click closed behind him.

Into the lion's den. No backing out now.

Was the sound of a door usually that loud? The room was large enough, but Spine still felt claustrophobic. He didn't want this. He watched Jon clamber onto his bed; ornamental only, of course, but Michael had insisted the room felt empty without one. They used it to sit on, more comfortable than chairs, good for cuddling but fuck, *he did not want to be here.* The bed looked soft, the sheets a soft blue colour. Comforting. He could see the threads from here, maybe he could count them; make notes of how they crisscrossed over each other and formed the weave of the material-

"Spiiiiiiiiiine, get over here!"

Right. He was here for Jon, not to stare at bedsheets. He set the coffee down on the floor, by the wall, and then made his way over; his movements rigid and reluctant as he sat on the bed. He did not want to be here. He was having a hard time focusing now, every part of his mind going elsewhere, zoning out, daydreaming. Anywhere but here. Anything but this.  
He was brought back to reality by Jon clambering into his lap. He didn't remember Jon asking, didn't expect him to, really. Maybe he had, maybe he had spaced out for longer than he thought. Spine had no way to know. Jon hardly seemed concerned, but then, Jon had never cared about Spine's boundaries.  
That wasn't entirely true - for decades, Jon had been skittish around Spine, and then they had become friends after the wars, Vietnam especially. After Vietnam, they had been close for a while, and Jon had been good then at avoiding things that made Spine uncomfortable. They had been good friends, and then they had started drifting back apart in a way. Jon had gotten skittish again, he had thought, but recently, Spine had come to the realisation that Jon had developed a *crush* on him. He hadn't had the heart to tell Jon in the beginning, or even now; he didn't love Jon back. Not romantically! He didn't want this!

Again, he snapped back to reality. He couldn't focus. It was the sensation of Jon pushing him into the bed that abruptly grounded him; the feeling of his touch all but electric, and in all the worst ways. Even after Jon moved his hands, Spine could feel the ghost of his touch, it left his metal skin tingling and he felt as though he would rather peel the metal back later by layer than me that sensation linger any longer than it had. He couldn't move, paralyzed with a mixture of dread and anticipation, and now he was quite certain; this was fear. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this! He had to speak now. He couldn't let this happen. He hadn't seen this coming, he would never have agreed to this if he had seen Jon acting this way. Jon was not worth this. Nothing was worth this. He didn't know how far Jon wanted to go, and he didn't want to find out.

"Jon, get off of me right now-"

He was cut off by Jon kissing him. Again, the touch was jarring, deeply unpleasant and one that had he been able to move, Spine no doubt would have jerked in objection. But here he was, pinned under Jon's weight, too much of a coward to say anything as he heard Jon's mumbled words reach his ears.

"shh, we're already this far, just let me show you...."

The words sounded distant. Too far away, too surreal, like he was underwater. Crushing pressure, a growing sense of panic that was quickly becoming overwhelming; he was drowning on dry land. Drowning, trapped under Jon's relentless hands as time all but stopped as he felt Jon kiss him again. This kiss was deeper than the first, more urgent, more... Pushing. He could feel Jon's tongue, could feel his hands on his chest, moving towards his throat. No, not his throat, his collar? Why his collar?? It was only when he felt Jon's hands move to the next button on his shirt that he realised; Jon was undressing him.

He couldn't take this.

Abruptly, Spine sat up. Jon might have had him pinned, but Spine was stronger; and more importantly, Spine was *pissed.* Taken by surprise, Jon slid down first into Spine's lap from his chest, from which he was promptly pushed - not onto the bed, but straight onto the floor as Spine stood up form the bed, visibly shaking as he took in an unsteady breath and tried his damnedest to reign in his panic.

"What the fuck, Jon?! I don't want this! I don't want you!"


End file.
